くノ一症候群：シニアイヤー
by lilitachisama
Summary: See english version. CANCELED!
1. Chapter 1

くノ一症候群：シニアイヤー

Chapter 1 Summer Vacation 第1章夏休み

一日の休暇の最初のものです簡単に行く。 驚いたことに、の場所連からの爆発来る。それがついている女の子の日。 私、デイちゃん、吉舎ちゃんと私たちの秘密の場所山の手カカシちゃんヘッド。 私たちは浴衣を日本の伝統的な決定に着用してください。たちは週二次のミッションのための訓練されてください。 我々は、女の子の楽しいこと、トラブルだけ滞在のうち。 我々は、同様に訓練を行うかを決定する。

"Ita先輩、！蹴らお尻を準備する必要があなたの"カカシちゃんは笑顔。

"惣デスク課？ （そうなんですか？）"私はため息をつく。 "凧（Come.）"

" "はい、荘のデス（はい、それはそうです。）"カカシちゃん飛躍を攻撃する。 彼女は、ルートを可能にエスケープ任意の封印作成3クローンに設定してください。 しかし、彼女が開いているいずれかの機能を残しました。

"1つのルートを開いている。"スロー私は笑顔に煙幕をに空気ままに"することは、管理が悪い数字ではない。"ルールは＃1：相手は背中をするまで表示しない"

"ガッチャ！"とカカシちゃんは地面にノック私。私は召喚私はファンの私の巨大な鉄の落下戻る。 私はまだ目を私は使用しないことにしました。 カカシちゃんは打撃の打撃を私には一致することができる。 まだ彼女がオフに私を怒ら、予測され演奏。

"後輩たちが、あなたが蹴ると述べたのお尻を受信する必要があります準備私は。 何が悪いのですか？"私がなじる。 "あなたは世間知らずだまだまだ。"

カカシちゃんは私の完全な怒りをに対する彼女の最大限に引き出します。 私たちの戦いは一瞬のうちにいる以上。 勝利はカカシちゃんを見逃され、少なくとも彼女は改善の兆しを示しています。

"あなたは日の訓練私たちだ改善からです。 私は多くのことをでしょう与える。サスケはあなたに影響をmonumentusする必要が始まるよ。 あなたは既にBladeのKusungaiバージョンを持っている独自の。 それだけでなく、あなたに悲しく私をオフこすり生意気さんのを参照してくださいサスケ"私はため息をつく。

"何が先輩であると言ってあなたは？ 私は"ちゃんの泣き言だしないように生意気な。"カカシサスケ天使が私の影響を上にしています。 ブレードを除いて。"

"それはブレードの影響力を表すサスケさん。 元Kusungai、大蛇丸、所属する一伝説の三人。 サスケは彼によって訓練された。しました上記両方の私は、人々は闇に包まれている。 生意気な人々が取得邪悪な影響を受け、通常。 私がすることができますよ、まだ私はしばらくの間だけロックアウトする。時間に学校が始まるあなたが知っている私がシニアを"私の状態を。

"先輩..."カカシちゃんため息。"... ...。は気にしない。"

" "ビッグ姉さんは、どうなったと思う？"吉舎ちゃんが叫ぶ。

"ナニ？（何？）"私はため息をつく。

"男は、初期の週は来戻ってきた！"吉舎ちゃんの回答。

"ナイ！（まさか！）？行っていましたがこれを聞くことからの"私は疑わしげに尋ねる。

"Sharkman（鬼）。"吉舎ちゃんのため息。

私はため息をつき、ちゃんとしてデイの頭をシェイクは、お母さんからの彼女のランチをもたらすくれた。 私たちは家に'みんな歓迎する方法についてのアイデアを楽しむランチをしながら考えて。 初期の知っている週は戻ることになっている人は、迅速な意思決定が行われる。 我々は、税関日本で行く決定する。 浴衣姿で4人の娘、シンプルなアイデア。 しかし、人を増やす必要がある1つは、当社がプルこれをオフに。 問題ではないWeaselはためにデイのリトルちゃんが呼び出しシエラ別名。 我々は、とにかく浴衣を彼女の追加があります。すべての適切な場所に我々が行動計画をに私たちの設定してください。


	2. Chapter 2

くノ一症候群：シニアイヤー

Chapter 2 Homecoming 第2章帰郷

我々が設定されて場所を我々としてリトル手伝っWeaselは幸せ。私が正しく合うように確認し浴衣は私たちであり、清掃してください。男は、夜には期待。 それは午後年代後半、我々の準備は完了です。 アイドルのおしゃべりは、帰りの人の交流の間で開始されます。

"イタチだから、国連いるあなたは、 浴衣や想像Ashuriiちゃんをの着物 ？"デイダラはため息をついた。 "何をlotita？"

" 着物は 、時には。 浴衣 、そうでもない。 ロリータ 、そこへ行くにもされていません。"イタチの答えを。 "なぜ私はあなたが求めても？ 加えて、何が'になりますアーティスト少しあなたを魅了してあなたの？"

"ちょうど国連求める。'私の小さな芸術家は、あなたが話を私がわかっている。"デイダラレトルトを。

"爆撃機をあなたは自殺の弟、私のコメントを残すだけでも、"サスケはスナップします。

"はなんの注意をミニうちは、ですか？うん。"デイダラは皮肉たっぷりに要求します。

"さぁデイダラは、すでに爆撃されて自殺を終了します。あなたはため息をたわごとあなたが鬼の"と言う知ってることの半分Kureraちゃんのため殺される自分がほぼないことですよねときに。

"国連言う話し刺身は、。 私がいないかもしれないが、ランチちゃんに向けることがにキティだけの"デイダラため息を。

"まって、damare。（交流してください。ストップがシャットダウン、。）"イタチはスナップします。 'に加えホーム我々はしているほとんど'。"

今晩その後、我々は'歓迎の家私達の'戦士。 リトルイタチはよく彼女の役割を果たしていると私は家に持ち帰る彼女。 イタチと私は指導者として承認されています。 私はそれに応じてみんなのペアをオフに見て：デイダラとデイちゃん、サスケとカカシちゃん、鬼と吉舎ちゃん。 各ペアは、インチ、2つ以上のドアが開くのまま分散オフに別の部屋。 イタチと私は一人でスイートマスター自身を見いだす。それは状況だおなじみ。

"をしたのですかされた私はしばらくの間あなたは私を欠場行って"イタチが要求されます。

"かなりビットが"私は恥ずかしそうに言う。"トレーニング方法でしたか？"

サスケ天使、私はトレーニング私と一緒に保管し、あなたはまだnaiive呼び出す私は！あなたとガきらいデス！（私はあなたが嫌いだ。）"カカシちゃんが叫ぶ。

"あなた府わたし如くきらいデス課？（私の操作を行いますが嫌いあなたは？）"サスケはこっそりと訊くと、"私のかであなたが知っている叫んで私はあなたが逃した実際には？ 私が言ったのは常にいたあなたができることは覚えています。私でした思い出させるには？"

"私はnaiive気だしないように！"カカシちゃんはサスケ靴は投げる。 "先輩！サスケはディックされて！"

"義務を呼び出します。"私はため息をつく。

"いいえ、私は行くよ、サスケさんは兄弟だが、私。"イタチは私を停止します。

"カカシちゃんは後輩だが、私。 それが最終的だ。"私はコマンドを実行します。

私は平和的な状況に対処し、側の戻りますイタチ。 イタチは'彼の保持している私は物語の腕編む彼の'トレーニング。 純粋な精製などI''veはされて、完全ななんか感じる私は、私は心の間で手に絡み合うを我が国が見ている。イタチは優しく頬にキスをする私。 彼は私にキスを続けている私は頭を私傾く。イタチの唇が首を見つける私。 ホルモンは狂気を開始プッシュするための私の私が感じるような感覚を珍しい。 私の好奇心が動いての攪拌しながらイタチ私は熱心に見て。 イタチは慎重に顔を向けて私になります。 私たちはキスを共有する情熱的に。私は沈黙を破ることを躊躇する。

"あなたはいつものことを静かにしています。 心に何かが？"イタチは親切に要求します。

"IIは恐ろしくオフのお尻を私が言う、寝て..."をうまくできない感じもありません。

"私がすることができます横たわって教えて恐ろしくているあなたは。 間違っているか？"イタチはため息をついた。

"この感覚は私が感じる... 私はそれをする何をすべきかを知っていません。 私は顔を感じる私のように涙が実行ダウンため息をついて、すべてが私に..."偽の。

"makeは対取得要求交流？"イタチがポイント"着にあなたを誰が話した。

"それはちゃんした吉舎の。 そして、どのように知っていたあなたは？"私は、においを嗅ぐ。

"塩水は決してある。 あなたは目の私のなくて読むことができます。 痛みを表示するには、の私の部分は死ぬ。 それはあなたのはだ注意してください、なぜ私は泣いて"イタチがryhmatically言う。 "ここでは、このことを顔を乾燥あなたと浄化あなたの心配を。"

イタチはタオルを手渡す私に濡れて、私は拭き取ってメイク。 私は気分も。 私はタオル顔にペイントされた参照してください私の。それは約うんざり考えて私は。 イタチは足をオフに私のスイープ私をベッドの上で盛大に配置私。

"あなたは休息が必要な、私の将来の妻は"イタチは親切だ。

"未来の妻？ イタチはまだくん従事しても、我々はいない。"私にため息をつく。 "名瀬？（なぜ？）"

" あなたはイタチのです"ですか、妻を私の将来の答え"からです。"Aishteのとある（私はあなたを愛しています。）"

"ビッグ姉さん！ 鬼は酒を求めています ！ ここにはですが？"吉舎ちゃんが叫ぶ。

"いいえ！私は、無料で確かにこの位はアルコール ！それは**酒を**意味**ない** ！"私は戻って叫ぶ。

"あなたは姉妹を吸うビッグ！"吉舎ちゃんはどんな想い。 "あなたはペニスをしゃぶるイタチさん！"

イタチは状況に対処するためにハンドルを行くと。 彼は方法平和が、まだハンドルと物事を異なる。イタチは眠っていることを期待して私が側に来て、に戻します。驚いたことに、彼の私は眠っていませんでした。

"すべてのみましょうで眠ることができない、と思います私は？"イタチが要求されます。

時間は最初に私は着物夏のに気づくイタチの男性 。彼は存在だけで、彼と定義されている戦士。私の心と掃引は彼の手は明らかである。私の_ダンナは_ 、私_の_忍者はhomeです。

"それはまだ就寝だされていません。 それは時間ですほぼディナー。私は夕食のために何かを考えてしようとしている。"私は答える。

"必要はありませんちゃんデイのに心配してデイダラはすでに。注文日本人はテイクアウト。加えて、終了する必要がありますあなたが強調して"イタチが笑顔でため息をついたと。

その後夕食を食べながらの、の私たち8は恥ずかしいお楽しみ笑い、ジョーク、単純な瞬間、および'愛してとある（私はあなたを愛しています。）'。場合にのみ、これは終わりが来るしなかった。とカカシの後輩たちが嫉妬を感じていない。

"サスケ天使は（天使サスケ）、話すことができる私達は？"カカシちゃんが求められます。

"ナンデス課？ （それは何ですか？）"サスケは答える。"話すあなたの心。"

" 我々ちゃんだけ？"カカシのものカップルたいしてため息を"なぜです。

"ので、それは禁じられています。あなたの先輩のなかったでしょう'、カップル承認されての私たちは-だことの他にも、先生の間に私たちの関係はセイト。 あなたの純度毒ことだろうと私にありますまだいくつかの闇が。あなたは前にいた一度はすでに毒。私は弟を自分の好きだが、私は彼のような平和主義者はない。 我々は、行下だとカップルしていることがメンターと。わたしはあなたをニッケルカカシ茶Oの愛する琴府欣司言う冷たくrarete今須。好きに君が代です（私はカカシちゃん。）サスケは"。

"サスケ天使（天使 サスケ)...私の府rikaiシテ稲井。(...私は理解していない。）"カカシちゃんため息を。


	3. Chapter 3

くノ一症候群：シニアイヤー

Chapter 2 Homecoming 第2章帰郷

我々が設定されて場所を我々としてリトル手伝っWeaselは幸せ。私が正しく合うように確認し浴衣は私たちであり、清掃してください。男は、夜には期待。 それは午後年代後半、我々の準備は完了です。 アイドルのおしゃべりは、帰りの人の交流の間で開始されます。

"イタチだから、国連いるあなたは、 浴衣や想像Ashuriiちゃんをの着物 ？"デイダラはため息をついた。 "何をlotita？"

" 着物は 、時には。 浴衣 、そうでもない。 ロリータ 、そこへ行くにもされていません。"イタチの答えを。 "なぜ私はあなたが求めても？ 加えて、何が'になりますアーティスト少しあなたを魅了してあなたの？"

"ちょうど国連求める。'私の小さな芸術家は、あなたが話を私がわかっている。"デイダラレトルトを。

"爆撃機をあなたは自殺の弟、私のコメントを残すだけでも、"サスケはスナップします。

"はなんの注意をミニうちは、ですか？うん。"デイダラは皮肉たっぷりに要求します。

"さぁデイダラは、すでに爆撃されて自殺を終了します。あなたはため息をたわごとあなたが鬼の"と言う知ってることの半分Kureraちゃんのため殺される自分がほぼないことですよねときに。

"国連言う話し刺身は、。 私がいないかもしれないが、ランチちゃんに向けることがにキティだけの"デイダラため息を。

"まって、damare。（交流してください。ストップがシャットダウン、。）"イタチはスナップします。 'に加えホーム我々はしているほとんど'。"

今晩その後、我々は'歓迎の家私達の'戦士。 リトルイタチはよく彼女の役割を果たしていると私は家に持ち帰る彼女。 イタチと私は指導者として承認されています。 私はそれに応じてみんなのペアをオフに見て：デイダラとデイちゃん、サスケとカカシちゃん、鬼と吉舎ちゃん。 各ペアは、インチ、2つ以上のドアが開くのまま分散オフに別の部屋。 イタチと私は一人でスイートマスター自身を見いだす。それは状況だおなじみ。

"をしたのですかされた私はしばらくの間あなたは私を欠場行って"イタチが要求されます。

"かなりビットが"私は恥ずかしそうに言う。"トレーニング方法でしたか？"

サスケ天使、私はトレーニング私と一緒に保管し、あなたはまだnaiive呼び出す私は！あなたとガきらいデス！（私はあなたが嫌いだ。）"カカシちゃんが叫ぶ。

"あなた府わたし如くきらいデス課？（私の操作を行いますが嫌いあなたは？）"サスケはこっそりと訊くと、"私のかであなたが知っている叫んで私はあなたが逃した実際には？ 私が言ったのは常にいたあなたができることは覚えています。私でした思い出させるには？"

"私はnaiive気だしないように！"カカシちゃんはサスケ靴は投げる。 "先輩！サスケはディックされて！"

"義務を呼び出します。"私はため息をつく。

"いいえ、私は行くよ、サスケさんは兄弟だが、私。"イタチは私を停止します。

"カカシちゃんは後輩だが、私。 それが最終的だ。"私はコマンドを実行します。

私は平和的な状況に対処し、側の戻りますイタチ。 イタチは'彼の保持している私は物語の腕編む彼の'トレーニング。 純粋な精製などI''veはされて、完全ななんか感じる私は、私は心の間で手に絡み合うを我が国が見ている。イタチは優しく頬にキスをする私。 彼は私にキスを続けている私は頭を私傾く。イタチの唇が首を見つける私。 ホルモンは狂気を開始プッシュするための私の私が感じるような感覚を珍しい。 私の好奇心が動いての攪拌しながらイタチ私は熱心に見て。 イタチは慎重に顔を向けて私になります。 私たちはキスを共有する情熱的に。私は沈黙を破ることを躊躇する。

"あなたはいつものことを静かにしています。 心に何かが？"イタチは親切に要求します。

"IIは恐ろしくオフのお尻を私が言う、寝て..."をうまくできない感じもありません。

"私がすることができます横たわって教えて恐ろしくているあなたは。 間違っているか？"イタチはため息をついた。

"この感覚は私が感じる... 私はそれをする何をすべきかを知っていません。 私は顔を感じる私のように涙が実行ダウンため息をついて、すべてが私に..."偽の。

"makeは対取得要求交流？"イタチがポイント"着にあなたを誰が話した。

"それはちゃんした吉舎の。 そして、どのように知っていたあなたは？"私は、においを嗅ぐ。

"塩水は決してある。 あなたは目の私のなくて読むことができます。 痛みを表示するには、の私の部分は死ぬ。 それはあなたのはだ注意してください、なぜ私は泣いて"イタチがryhmatically言う。 "ここでは、このことを顔を乾燥あなたと浄化あなたの心配を。"

イタチはタオルを手渡す私に濡れて、私は拭き取ってメイク。 私は気分も。 私はタオル顔にペイントされた参照してください私の。それは約うんざり考えて私は。 イタチは足をオフに私のスイープ私をベッドの上で盛大に配置私。

"あなたは休息が必要な、私の将来の妻は"イタチは親切だ。

"未来の妻？ イタチはまだくん従事しても、我々はいない。"私にため息をつく。 "名瀬？（なぜ？）"

" あなたはイタチのです"ですか、妻を私の将来の答え"からです。"Aishteのとある（私はあなたを愛しています。）"

"ビッグ姉さん！ 鬼は酒を求めています ！ ここにはですが？"吉舎ちゃんが叫ぶ。

"いいえ！私は、無料で確かにこの位はアルコール ！それは**酒を**意味**ない** ！"私は戻って叫ぶ。

"あなたは姉妹を吸うビッグ！"吉舎ちゃんはどんな想い。 "あなたはペニスをしゃぶるイタチさん！"

イタチは状況に対処するためにハンドルを行くと。 彼は方法平和が、まだハンドルと物事を異なる。イタチは眠っていることを期待して私が側に来て、に戻します。驚いたことに、彼の私は眠っていませんでした。

"すべてのみましょうで眠ることができない、と思います私は？"イタチが要求されます。

時間は最初に私は着物夏のに気づくイタチの男性 。彼は存在だけで、彼と定義されている戦士。私の心と掃引は彼の手は明らかである。私の_ダンナは_ 、私_の_忍者はhomeです。

"それはまだ就寝だされていません。 それは時間ですほぼディナー。私は夕食のために何かを考えてしようとしている。"私は答える。

"必要はありませんちゃんデイのに心配してデイダラはすでに。注文日本人はテイクアウト。加えて、終了する必要がありますあなたが強調して"イタチが笑顔でため息をついたと。

その後夕食を食べながらの、の私たち8は恥ずかしいお楽しみ笑い、ジョーク、単純な瞬間、および'愛してとある（私はあなたを愛しています。）'。場合にのみ、これは終わりが来るしなかった。とカカシの後輩たちが嫉妬を感じていない。

"サスケ天使は（天使サスケ）、話すことができる私達は？"カカシちゃんが求められます。

"ナンデス課？ （それは何ですか？）"サスケは答える。"話すあなたの心。"

" 我々ちゃんだけ？"カカシのものカップルたいしてため息を"なぜです。

"ので、それは禁じられています。あなたの先輩のなかったでしょう'、カップル承認されての私たちは-だことの他にも、先生の間に私たちの関係はセイト。 あなたの純度毒ことだろうと私にありますまだいくつかの闇が。あなたは前にいた一度はすでに毒。私は弟を自分の好きだが、私は彼のような平和主義者はない。 我々は、行下だとカップルしていることがメンターと。わたしはあなたをニッケルカカシ茶Oの愛する琴府欣司言う冷たくrarete今須。好きに君が代です（私はカカシちゃん。）サスケは"。

"サスケ天使（天使 サスケ)...私の府rikaiシテ稲井。(...私は理解していない。）"カカシちゃんため息を。


	4. Chapter 4

くノ一症候群：シニアイヤー

Chapter 4 Paranoia 第4章パラノイア

"ナイ！（まさか！）私はサスケもう使用して暗闇の中の人々ではないさせているあなたに毒！私は後輩を私請求させていただきますあなたは聞かせて！ あなたが死んでいる！"暴力的な震えで目を覚ます私。

イタチは軽く額に私の指を置く2つの。私の腕の恋人私の続けて震えインチ.

"何だ間違っている私の、愛するのか"イタチが要求されます。

"恋人は、妄想しているだけで、私はここの周りのものの世話をしていただきます。"イタチの抱擁私。

イタチはすぐにスリープ状態に戻る私を途絶え私が無防備な感じを完全に。債券の間に私達と同じ感覚がこのちゃん吉舎のを示しています。彼女はスイートマスター突入に。

"イタチたんは、大丈夫です姉ちゃんの？何かが妄想を実際にいるん彼女。 私が心配している。"キティため息を。

"吉舎ちゃんが、彼女は大丈夫でしょう。レッツは'と言うことは弟は、1つ素朴な'が落ちています。 彼女はちょうどこの承認していません。"イタチは説明しています。

次の日の朝、私は体の目を覚ます私をかけて叫んでかかる痛み、焼け付くような。 自分の部屋バーツはカカシ後輩ニュースを冠した悪い。

"先輩は、あなたの猫の変換は、呪いです。 これは、さらに悪いことに得ようとしてのみマダラは、それをされなったもの。 ありません。することができますが、何もですが"カカシちゃんは泣いている。

"でたらめ。？これは言ったあなたに"私はトーンを悪魔と言う撮影。

"サスケ天使"カカシちゃん身震い。

"彼はどこですか？ 今、何がだ右彼がやって？"私は痛みの涙をこらえる。

"の巻物に誰もがしたいかは、彼が行く後の心配で彼ため息をちゃん"カカシサスケためのいくつかの種類の検索を行った彼は、"。

"あのばか、彼はスクロールカーマスートラ行った後ねこ。 彼らはアシュリーに役立つ情報が含まれています。 彼は、スクロールの後の起きている必要があります彼はもし彼誰かと。"イタチはログインチャイム

"後輩、忍の愛101複雑。 次の操作をすると誰も人がいないと言う彼らは、彼らは通常、次の意味、彼らはあなたにのみします。 による場合を除きが続いているステートメントは、' の空白の注文は 、あなたが彼の後に移動します。 だからパッキンを取得するには、それがここに緑色のライトがからだ。 却下されたとき、か私にあえてあなたは失速。"私は話す緊張して自分自身を。 "... ...停止し、それはイタチくんは... ...痛みが...する...それは痛い..."

"お姉さんが、それは十分です。 ただ、残り。 私はここの周りのものをよ実行してください。 私はそれを行うことができます。"キティパイプ交流。

"IIEの、デイダラとデイ茶は、物事を実行する... カミ様... tasukate ...板井！...キティ... ただ...行動...のように... ...だ... ...妹を...自分が... ...いたい！"を押して私は。

"ょしてください手石願。 私の私ニッケルダニkudasasi。 Kotobaoはhanasu琴shinaideょしてください。 万華鏡は...（やめてください。目私を見に。スリープ状態に私はささやきます入れしないで言ってイタチは...)"単語を万華鏡。

私は側イタチで私と、一週間後に目覚める。 サスケとカカシ後輩たちが開いている猫のカーマスートラスクロールは、私は疲れすることができますしている彼らが教えてください。

"地獄だった私が"君のイタチの？叫ぶ"何。

"私はちゃんを持っていた、他に選択肢がないAshuriiの。 私は今より良いよ感じている喜んであなたは。 あなたが置か呪いマダラはしていることは無料です。 彼は目のためにあなたを奴隷にしたいと。 マダラ実行をに最初にやったときに何かを私に教える？"イタチはため息をついた。

"中野神社のミッション"私は答える。

"我々はしない後で話をする必要がありますか？"イタチが要求されます。

"ハイ"私はうなずく。 "誰もが、却下した。"


	5. Chapter 5

くノ一症候群：シニアイヤー

Chapter 5 New Divide 第5章新しいディヴァイド

私は私のまわり、雷を黒い空を覚えている

"Ashuriiちゃんたちが話をする必要があります。これは、マダラのことだ。何を非表示にしないでください。"イタチはため息をついた。"あなたとマダラは、右中野神社ミッション前に会ったか？"

"はいのは事実だ。我々は、学年の高い年生出会った。グラニーツナは、やって知性と偵察任務を戻すいた私。9月4日目は 、2009年、私はメンバーOpsの黒い暗部した収集情報を懐疑的。彼はサイの名前'コード行きましたが。テーリングサイはマダラを満たすためには私がきっかけ。"私は息をしてください。

時間はぼかしを開始するように私はフラッシュを各記憶

"一日でしたが起こることは何か私を？"イタチが要求されます。

"サイゾウ、上司に自分宛ての手紙が委託し。私のカバーは、パラノイアのサイとした吹き感謝します。私はその場で嘘技術来て交流としていた余儀なくされた。マダラは私の好奇心だった。彼はわざと私についての質問があったよ。私はゾウと述べた主にその手紙を私はサイが提供できるようでしたが、単に。それが答えになります私が"も、私が病気に私は考えて言ったことですべての。

私は、やっと見つけたと同様の運命驚くべきこと記号

という与える精神的な健全性を、私、私の知って慎重にインチ"イタチがいた"会議後に病棟の詳細が？

"はい。マダラは実際には名前のことを学んだ私。彼はすぐに私の指導をして、彼の提供しています。私がその申し出彼のした懐疑が、私はそれを押収した。私は慎重に行動したことを私の不信感をのマダラ取得しています。もちろん、彼は家のチョウジの事件で動機まで、私の希望で知る"私にため息をつく。

そして、あなたは声に値する私がされたものを手に入れるすべてを私は私が聞いた

後、何が起こったのか覚えて事件"何だった混乱要求イタチは？"はあなたの動機は。

"私の動機は単純なもの：何も出ていないとしていた何が理解の終わりをマダラに悪い与える契約は、陰謀だった彼は何を見つけ出す。しかし、マダラは私の心のための計画を、他のでした。冬休みは、マダラは私の贈り物をしてくれたからすること特別になって魔女は襟猫は呪われた。当時、私は知っていたのされていません。彼がダウンしていたようにあなたに私はスパイ猫"見て私は。

"待って、私は平和猫の名前だった。彼女は私が、甘やかされて育った綺麗でした。平和は、家族を私の希望認めるが、彼 女は猫の私のようだった彼女は知っている。修正は、私の数学の宿題、お尻が好き、スマート、私が読んで、彼女。それはあなたのように聞こえるだ皮肉ほぼ彼女は、。ちょっと待てよ、あなたは私に言っているあなたは大声でいた平和は？"からイタチは考えている。

私の突然の涙は、理論を確認する彼。

だから分割する新しいこの上にある真実に到達十分にすること、それは私に理由を越える洪水はせメモリをきれいにこの証明洗って、私が間違ってみましょう距離の間にスペースが接続して、この穴を目いっぱいに与える私に理由を

光景が、何もされたがでの思い出は、放置 "私は思い出これらについては何もできない"私は叫ぶ。

"Ashuriiちゃんは..."イタチを呼び出します。

、非表示があった場合は、灰が雪のように落ちた

"私のbyōki府もったいないと思ふのシテょしてください。わたしは、o awarendeょしてください。わたしは、o許しょしてください。（私の病気はないと思うしてください。私を憐れんでください。私を許して下さい。）"私は嘆願。

そして、地面が立っていた我々はどこに屈したの間に

"Ashuriiちゃんは..."イタチはため息をついた。"ごめんなさい。"

"名瀬？"私がきしむ音。

あなたの声に値する私がいたものを手に入れるすべてを私は私が聞いた

"Yurusu琴府ナニmoのarimasen。わたしが如くimaのメイドには、NI Ashuri - chanさんはアナタはbyōkiはWA kangae rarenai。府sudeniアナタニッケルjihi Oのshimesuよわたし。コレは、涙をイジョ族ない。 Don'nani課わたし府ガジャマダアナタOの愛している今須。（に許して何もないが、私はちゃんアシュリーすることができますあなたの病気とは思わない今まで私は慈悲だあなたに既に示している。これ以上の涙。好きとも関係なく私は何を。）"イタチは頭をパッツ私。 


	6. Chapter 6

くノ一症候群：シニアイヤー

Chapter 6 About The Cat... 猫について第6章...

イタチは不思議そうに私を見て。私は珍しい特徴をに関するいくつかあります。猫耳、猫尻尾、ひげ。私は）人間を見るようなねこマタ（猫。イタチは、鼻からの彼の垂れて血を感じる暖かい。

"イタチ兄ちゃん、daijoubuデス課？（ビッグブラザーイタチは大丈夫ですあなたは？）"サスケ悩ます。

"あなたは出血している。""自分の彼のスナップ気付いてイタチが血を"兄アムは少し。

私は血の香りをかぐ。私の本能は、鼻血教え間違いなく私それがあります。私はとにかくそれのためにイタチを扱います。

"あなたは猫Mataさんデス。（あなたは人間です猫）"イタチの状態。

"ナニは？"私がお願いいたします。"ていると言って何をあなたは？"

"あなたは猫Mataさんデス。（あなたは人間です猫）"イタチは自分自身を繰り返します。

私が最初に尾が気付いて、見ての自分。イタチが行わミラーで開催された。私の頭の上に耳が私の洗練されたのかかる公式に注意している私が最初。間間隔で楽しい"）（かわいいかわいいと言って"耳私のイタチが配置ミラーはさておき、として演じています。私は役に立つもするが、レジストごろごろ。

"宿泊は、私が愛する子猫。必要はありませんどこへ行く。なぜ私と宿泊ができないのか？"イタチがそっとささやく。

"Mewは..."私は応答します。

"キティ、貴重なキティ。Sitは、私に相談してください。何かに興味が？"イタチが要求されます。

"どうやって私の首輪の除去が行くのでしょうか？"私はぶっきらぼうにお願いします。

"それは話の長い正直道では、不本意ながらため息をついてイタチは希望を知っていることを"どれが。"それは日連続三された暴力です。"

"くんイタチの、ご指示があったよ。"私は物乞いをしている。

"よし。私はあなたを教えてあげましょうすぎる陥るしない。"イタチの答えを。"を行う鎮静して、まず最初に私が持っていたあなたが一番だった。気の襟はあなたを保有していた。サスケがあなたを抑制するネコに呼ばれる。レンが出て麻酔だけにノックを使用製家庭。二日目は劣っていた。を使用すれば、ほぼラボを破壊Renさん。また、麻酔への耐性を開発した私はあなたに回万華鏡写輪眼を使用して終了。これは、万華鏡を傷つける私は単なる使用します。これは、一日の終わりだったからすることによって自分自身をあなたが身に着けていたことが、純粋な運。呪文から眠っていたあなたがスクロールしながら詠唱サスケ私は。最後の日には、コントロールされた完全に外です。それは戦いたちに私を傷つける私を殺したほぼあなたが言う。あなたはも傷を物理しないまま任意のでした。ちゃんとカカシサスケで一日の終わりに削除襟を持っていた。"

"しかし、私はそれについてのたわごとを覚えていない"私はそっと言う。

"グッドその後、私はしないよあなたがうれしい。これは、ため息をイタチのかだあなたがベストでは覚えておいてください。"

週末は平和で行く。すぐに夏休みが終了します。夫はすぐに大学を開始することを幸運です。私は方向を取得感じ不確かでの生活は、行く。誰が何が起こるかを知っている。


	7. Chapter 7

くノ一症候群：シニアイヤー

Chapter 7 Karma of Thought カルマの思想7章

これは、すでに夏休み週間前です。月曜日は正確に。私は家のイタチだ以上で。夫人うちは部屋のイタチに指示する私を二階。彼女は用事をいくつかの傾向が残します。私はドアイタチの隣に置く私の靴を、それを開きます。私の目はショックで広く成長する。ここではタオル黒イタチで、それは床にドロップします。彼の長い、垂れぬれた髪は、身体のアクセントに、彼の穏やかな顔と赤身、筋肉。私の顔はすぐに悲鳴を上げるとなる赤のスラム、私がドアを"Kyaaaaaaは！"サスケが部屋に彼だから、私で死んでいるのが見えます。

"は、あなたと府わたしはANIが如く裸のOのshinakatta三田課？（あなたが兄を、裸の 私でした見た？）"

"海の..."私は軽蔑する。 "私はjuuden yuuzaiデスは（私は充電の午前有罪）。"

"わたしの府、アナタmoのyosokuのsareruあなたハイテクomoimashita。（私はそう思った、あなたが予測されすぎる。）"サスケがため息をついた。

イタチは服快適で完全に服を着ています部屋彼のうち。私は役に立つも探しているようでイタチ限りとすることもできますが。

"は、堂ょしました課？あなたと府byoukiデス課？（何が悪いのでしょうか？あなたは熱が非常に思われる。病気ですかあなたは？）"イタチは、関係に見えます。

'わたしが如くは、アナタは裸がo三田琴如くjitsugen課？Majimena話、屋久島のNI楽しいメイ！わたしは、ケンゼン-イワシ府、ココ出羽nakuna arimashita。（見てください私はあなたが実現する裸？まじめな話、正気はもうここには約2私の前に！分）'戦術することはできますか私は言うが、別の私は訴える。私の腕のイタチにかすかな可能自分自身に設定してください。イタチは腕の中に彼のすくい私とサスケを却下しながら彼の部屋に私を運ぶ。私が側に私の目を覚ます時間後にとイタチ。

"感じ方、私の愛する？"

"多くの方、ありがとう。"私はため息をつく。

"あなたは私と話をためらっているようだ。なぜ冷静にした悲鳴を上げる以前の？"と質問イタチは。

"ええ...に...（um...）"私は躊躇。"は、私の府三田琴ガとあるはsubekideもったいないモノOの三田。（私は持っていない見た必要があります私は何か。）"

"あなた府bakagete、わたしの愛欠sareteいるよ。痛みはあなたをガjissaiニッケル府、migi裸のわたしをつくろうダニすき出羽もったいないデス課？（あなたが愛する私はされてばかげて、それはあなたが好きではない実際には、右裸の私を見たか？）"イタチは、トーンの親密な話している。

"Jissaiニッケルわたしはあなたをガ裸izenデ府、イタチくんOのsonshouのはじまっ。 Gomenne. ごめんね。 （実際に私は君をイタチのか、を参照してくださいあなたは裸で、以前の私はごめんなさい。）"私は泣く。

"Ochisuite。あなたとは、稲井kotogaraのnitsuiteのkangaeru琴ニッケルnareteは岳の少女chuui Oのモット映像情報メディア学会は、特定公益。（カームがダウン。あなただけの心を持つ処女、あなたは、物事特定の考えに慣れていません。）"イタチはなだめるように述べています。

私は不思議なイタチを見てください。何かがひどくかなりする知っている私の心に彼の。イタチは突然立ち上がって、ドアをロックし、それから彼はブラインドを閉じます。部屋は忍術彼の仕事となる暗い。私は私に向かってアクティブに自分の万華鏡、歩いて私はイタチを参照してくださいほとんど。として急速にポンド始まる私の心は肩彼は置く私に手を彼の。私は悲鳴をしたいのですが、フェードを感じる私の声はすぐに。イタチの感覚が私の恐怖と額に手を置く彼。

"それ如くココデコワイデス。（それはここで怖いです。）"私は息をのむ。

"Hitsuyou府arimasenガkowagaru琴。NIのテイルよWAのアナタも私は神宮前ワタシ。わたしは、o shinraishiteょしてください。私の府choudoわたしchuuiニッケル府ナニ花王hyoujiしようよのtoshiteいるよ。（必要はありませんが怖いように私はあなたの正面の右側です。私を信頼してください。私の心だ私に何があるかを示すためにだけしよう。）"イタチは私を安心させる。

画像は目の私の前に開始が点滅します。ヌードとイタチの私画像。私が意味彼が知っていること。気まずい沈黙がフェード闇は、塗りつぶしの部屋を。沈黙はうめき声が官能の音によって破らし。

"サスケ天使...が来る近い..."不気味な聞き覚えのある声は、うめき声。

私は心の声を知っていたが、私はそれを信じていない。イタチはすぐに淡なります。明らかに我々が意見を持っているのと同じ。第二声としてイタチの凍結は語っています。

"あなたは、いたずらになりたいあなたがいない？大声では、姫様"サスケ誘惑と言う。

私は最悪の事態に心を、祈り始めることを望んで私が準備する最高の。イタチは午前表示しないようにしようと、それを私は彼が怖いです同じように教えて私がすることができます。

"天使！ 近い！"の声が叫ぶ。

"パーフェクト！今ニヤリ"サスケのためのいくつかの楽しみ。

ポンドは、イタチの心私のドアのロックを解除する彼。うめき声が大きくなっても。イタチと私は慎重に部屋に近づくサスケさん。私はアンジーの上部でサスケを見つけるために下にドアを蹴る。彼の手は下着彼女のですが、明確に。

"サスケは、何かを教えてくれた。"イタチが小声悪魔のようだと。

"あなたの問題は何ですか？"サスケがスナップします。

"あなたとAshuriiは（アシュレイ）部屋に一人ですること得るために、私はアンジーと分を過ごす5できないのですか？ただ彼女があなたに行く性交、単独で私たちを残して！"

サスケは慎重にして、Angieから離れて移動します。に移動するに十分な私にして、Angieのための動き来て、主務も、私ではなく、され、彼女は。私は完全にサスケにスナップされます。壁にピン止め彼を、私は彼を放つ私の怒りに怒りを。イタチは彼は何のためのお尻を彼のhospitalizingから私を防止するサスケをオフに引っ張る私。アンジーはかろうじてフィート二自身の彼女の管理に立ってください。午後時頃1、アンジーは感覚を取り戻す彼女。彼女はサスケうちに階下にしながらイタチの種類の事を私に従います。

"先輩、私は怒っあなたは？"アンジーはためらいがちに尋ねます。

"いいえ私はサスケで怒ってる。今、この答えを私に：時間かロマンチックなのアイデアとサスケさんに沿っては喜んで行って答える？"私は。

"はい..."アンジーは弱いと言います。

"さて、ここで現実の投与量はです。ほとんどの男性は（人）ディックスが考えている。彼らは実際にたわごとを実現する前であっても女性がやって知っている彼らが。私は後輩の顔を知っている。はい、女性が誘惑することができますが、それが裏目に出ること大幅に。だから、質問あなた自身にこの、そのようなサスケと二人きりにしているあなたは、次回：移動する方法まで、彼はありませんか私は？または講義です私100私は、これは％する特定の私はたまたま？"

"それで、あなたは行動する私が前に考えて私がしている言って？"アンジー疑問に思っています。"これはしないあなたはもうサスケとなりますように私にできるか？"

"私はポイントを参照してくださいあなたが得る。それについてイタチ話をする私はなしまで、後者の判決。"私はため息をつく。"なぜサスケのすべての人、教える私何かが一緒に？"

"まあ、彼は違う。私はすべて知っていて、彼が表示されます冷離れが下に、彼は親切にも、本当にです。彼はただの感情を、彼の表現はしない方法を知っています。私は、無差別のようになりたいあなたの人々を助けると。サスケは何も必要とされている者の愛を、関係なく。彼は弱さと考えていますされて良性。以上があなたよりも物事に役立つ目を私だ開いた彼はそれをしないときは私がすることができます。彼は私から隠れて示して物事をサスケは、乾燥まで実行されませんも。"

イタチとサスケは、同様な降下階下インチステップして、Angieに向かっている間サスケの散歩の最後のイタチが立っている。イタチは彼と一緒に二階に行く私を通知します。彼はかつて部屋彼の私につながる。雰囲気は秒二のための私達は緊張の間。私は、マッサージ肩でガードを得るキャッチオフにします。私は私をチャクラを徐々に鎮静を感じるのイタチ。

"お尻を蹴ってくださいよ私が言えば、睡眠私は、あなたの"私は抵抗する。

"私はしません。"イタチは笑っている。

と話し始める私たちは今、私は落ち着いて感じています。

"あなたは強調している方法は、あまりにも"イタチは熟考する。

"レッツがポイントだだけ取得します。"私は物乞いをしている。

"あなたの願いは、コマンドは私の"イタチのため息。

"サスケは、それらのハープされていない本当の理由を持って私たちが言って。"

"私は信じている私たちは。サスケとアンジーは十分でている若い事を考え、正確にされていない、彼らは。アンジーがとにかくナイーブです。"私のmuse。

"ポイント確かに、しかし、サスケが持ってこっそりイタチ"という事実を、あなたと'もの'そんなこと私が持っていない試行するためのカウンタが"優れています。

"それは私との親密なだもう少し明確にあなたが望むように。どのような明確ではない何かをしようとされている場合にする実際に必要なことは、"私はイタチと言う魅力的。

"十分な話。私は今したいあなたは正しい。"イタチは魅力的で述べています。

私が近づいてイタチを、ゴロゴロ自分が感じている。突然、私は壁に見つけるために自分自身を固定。イタチは明らかにすべてがなっています。私は女の子です彼。イタチは大きくキス私はゴロゴロ熱く私になっています。私のパーリングがオンになっているイタチを確実に回す。私はイタチのピンになって慎重に逆に、遊び心。彼は首に私の場所を見つけるソフト時間がかかる彼。私は目を閉じて私のお尻を私のうめき声を絞りながらイタチは。我々は、ベッド、彼の取ることを。分について五以降イタチが下着姿で私の手を置く彼。私はハードスポット'入れに手を胸と彼。我々は秒二凍結は約、先している我々はしばらく決定を終了します。イタチはため息と見えるの私。

"くそ。私は今、疲れを感じる。"私は息をのむ。 "それがポイントと思われる有効なサスケがいる。"

"合意。しかし、私はうなずくイタチは"か簡単なことは考えている私たちは聞かせてくださいサスケとアンジーは、オフにします。

"私は簡単にはオフにさせる計画にしなかった。"と僕は言った。

Withステートメントが、イタチと私は時間を降りて階下にもう一つ。サスケとアンジーは一見を与える私達にファウル。

何をして、Angie poutsを上にある"評決？仮定先輩、だから"。

"あなたは引数を有効していることができたラッキーだとサスケが。ただし、2つの状態イタチフックオフになっているが、簡単に"。

"意味は何？"サスケがスナップします。

"あなたの両方がドロップすると、私を与える100（プッシュアップ）。私はdemonically言う。

罰を後にして、Angie、そのサスケが仕え、雰囲気が落ち着く。ただゲスト抜き打ちの時間と用事彼女を返すからと夫人うちは。


End file.
